He Cut Her Hair
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: Okay so what would happen if someone happened to "accidentally" cut Zelda's hair...   this story has slight RoyxIke


Roy came running into the kitchen, where Ike and Marth were looking in the fridge for food. Roy jumped behind the fridge and waited silently, soon Zelda came running in.

"Where is that red haired fire loving swordsman?" she asked rather angrily

Marth and Ike looked at each other and then back to Zelda and noticed that her hair was cut. Their eyes went wide as the realized what must have happened; Marth looked away not wanting to look at Zelda when she's angry.

"I don't know where he is" Ike managed to say convincingly

Zelda almost growled as she stormed out of the kitchen. Marth sighed and Ike let out the breath he had been holding. Roy peeked out from behind the fridge to make sure it was safe. Marth looked at Roy before sighing again.

"Roy, are you the reason her hair is short?" Marth asked

"Uh well kind of" Roy said

"What do you mean kind of?" Marth asked

"Well you see I was practicing with my sword and Zelda came out of nowhere and then next thing I knew I was being chased" Roy said

Roy and Marth looked at Ike, who had a red Popsicle in his mouth. Marth and Roy looked in the freezer to find that Ike had the last red one.

"Hey you know those are my favorite" Roy said

Ike had an uninterested look on his face as Roy looked up at him with his best angry face.

Marth now held a blue Popsicle and watched to see what might happen. Roy reached for the Popsicle but Ike took a step back.

"Give it to me" Roy said

"Heck no" Ike said now holding the Popsicle in his hand.

Roy jumped at Ike, obviously really wanting that Popsicle. Ike stepped back, but his foot slipped on a Popsicle wrapper that had been dropped to the floor. Ike landed on his back and before he could think he felt something land on his chest. The blue haired mercenary opened his eyes and saw Roy lying on top of him.

"Roy…" Ike said

Roy looked and realized he landed on Ike, and quickly got up. Ike sat up in time to see Zelda run into the room.

"Roy" She growled

All three swordsmen looked at Zelda as she launched a magical ball of flame towards Roy. Ike held the Popsicle with his teeth and pulled his sword out of nowhere, cutting Zelda's attack in two. Zelda was about ready to attack again when they all heard Link's calling out for them. Ike and Roy looked at each other and then to Marth, who was sneaking out the back door. Link walked up and noticed that Zelda's hair was cut.

"What happened?" he asked

"Its Roy's fault" Zelda said with her best sad face on

Link drew his sword and turned to face the two others. Ike took his Popsicle and shoved it in Roy's mouth, before standing up and holding his sword ready. Roy backed up a little as Link jumped forwards.

Marth was standing outside when he watched the back wall of the kitchen blow apart. He went wide eyed as he watched Roy, Ike and Link jump out.

"Marth keep an eye on Roy" Ike called

Roy ran over and stood beside Marth as Ike and Link continued their fight. Their swords clashed with ferocity, both were obviously skilled beyond imagination. They both would evaluate each other's next move and counter it. Zelda watched the fight from the remnants of the kitchen, while Marth and Roy were at the other end of the fight watching from the hill. The fighters were fast and so it was hard to keep track of them, and soon there was too much dust to even see. When the dust settled they saw Link had Ike pinned to the ground and was ready to end the fight.

"Stop It" Roy called

Everyone turned to look at the young red head. He was looking a little nervous, but brave all the same.

"What happened was an accident" he said "I didn't mean for it to happen. Please don't hurt him"

Link looked at Roy and then to Zelda, who had an apologetic look on her face. He then got up and walked back towards the house. Roy ran over to Ike, who was sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked

"Im fine" Ike said looking away.

Roy placed a small and quick kiss upon Ike's cheek, before getting up and scampering off. Marth walked up to see the slight blush on Ike's face.

"Well wasn't that sweet of him" Marth said teasingly

"Oh shut it" Ike said

The two then headed back to the house, Ike hoping for a nap and Marth still wanting a snack.


End file.
